Run to You
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Bella has not been feeling complete with the absence of her best friend, and she can't bring herself to even act happy with her approaching wedding. She misses Jacob terribly but doesn't know what to do about it. However, Bella finally decides to listen to what her heart tells her and go after what it truly wants, and that means going after Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 1

The days were ticking by faster than she would have liked, the days counting down to her wedding. Bella Swan never saw herself getting married, especially not at eighteen, yet here she was engaged and soon to be married in a matter of days. Ten days to be exact. If that wasn't already nerve-wrecking enough for her, she found herself believing that she was getting married for the wrong reasons. It wasn't as if she didn't love her fiancé Edward Cullen; they had promised each other forever after all. But they were only getting married so she could turned into a vampire like she wanted and the promise made to the Volturi. And though she wasn't into marriage, that was the stipulation Edward had given her in exchange for giving up her mortal life for one of immortality and spending eternity with Edward. But that wasn't the only reason she felt as if she was marrying him for the wrong reasons.

Bella also believed that she was marrying Edward and giving in to her already set fate because she didn't want to cause any more trouble for those around her. She had caused trouble for the Cullen family, for the Pack, for Charlie, and for the most important person in her life, Jacob. Jacob Black was her best friend and he didn't hide the romantic feelings he held for her. In fact, he had tried so many times to convince her that he could make her happy, that he could give her the life she deserved. However, Bella just couldn't let go of Edward or give up on what she wanted. And in doing so she had strung Jacob along, all the while denying the feelings she had developed for him as well. She finally admitted that she loved him the night following the newborn battle, but had told him that she couldn't love him enough. She had meant for that to be her 'goodbye' to him, to letting him go. After all, she would soon be his supernatural enemy. But she found that she couldn't let him go, especially with the way her heart raced in her chest when he told her that he would still love her when she was turned. Jacob had once said he'd love her as long as her heart was beating, and when asked about when she was turned into a vampire, he had simply said, "Even then."

Thinking of that memory had Bella thinking of not only Jacob, but also the day she found out Jacob had been sent a wedding invitation. She hadn't seen her best friend since that night and was missing him terribly, thus prompting a visit to La Push to see how he was doing. She had been confused and worried when Billy had told her that Jacob had run away from home and hadn't been scene or heard from since. Upon asking why he would run away, all Billy had done was hand her the dreaded wedding invitation that she knew had made her best friend leave without warning. She also knew she hadn't sent the invitation, not wanting to cause Jacob any more hurt than she already had. But she knew the one person that would, the same one that did a lot behind her back, and yet she kept forgiving him for it. That had been the most angry and disappointed in Edward she had ever been, refusing to talk to him for three days while worrying herself sick about Jacob. Even when she forgave Edward for what he had done she was still worried about Jacob, even going so far as to call Billy daily for any updates, as well as call poor Seth for any information regarding Jacob. And yet she still hadn't heard anything.

Sighing heavily, Bella stood up from her desk chair and walked over to her bed, pulling the covers back and climbing into it. She was exhausted from the constant wedding business and having sleepless nights due to worrying about Jacob. There were even times she couldn't help but cry about it, even when Edward was with her. She knew it hurt him to see her fretting, worrying, and thinking about Jacob, but she couldn't help it. He always said he understood, but she wondered if he really did. Like she loved Edward, she loved Jacob, and she felt as if half of her heart was missing. She missed him so much and was surprised to find that she missed him more than she had missed Edward and his family when they had abandoned her. It made her wonder more often then not how her life would have turned out had she not held onto Edward and had moved forward with Jacob, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to let Edward and his memory go, just like she wasn't strong enough to let Jacob go. Her head was telling her that she could love them both, love the two people that held a part of her heart. However, her heart was telling her otherwise. And not for the first time was she choosing to ignore it.

* * *

Charlie stared at his daughter from across the kitchen table the next morning, a look of concern on his face. Bella looked like she would pass out at any moment, sporting dark circles under her eyes and her long brown hair hanging in her face. She was holding a cup of hot coffee in her hands but wasn't actively drinking it. He knew she wasn't sleeping much anymore, as he could hear her crying from his bedroom. And he knew the reason behind it was Jacob.

Like Bella, he too was worried sick about the boy. Jacob was like a son to him and he had his face plastered on missing posters all over the place. Though he was concerned about his daughter and how she was dealing with her best friend's absence, he was glad that it wasn't like when that boy Cullen had left her in the woods. With his leaving, she had been a shell of herself, moving on autopilot and not really present mentally when she was physically. She hadn't cried in the months she was in that catatonic state, but had had multiple nightmares because of him, making Charlie believe he hadn't been good for his daughter. He didn't like him because of what he put his daughter through, and thus was shocked and disappointed when Bella had readily taken him back upon his and his family's return to Forks. And in finding out she was marrying that little creep, their relationship had become strained. However, he wasn't going to allow that to get in the way of getting to the root of Bella's current problem.

Charlie wasn't stupid, he knew Bella was the way she was because of Jacob's running away. He knew she cared about him more than she let on, and that was why she was the way she was now. If he didn't know better, he'd say Bella loved or was in love with Jacob and that was why she was as worried as she was, and not because he was just her best friend. But if that was the case, then why was she marrying Cullen? She couldn't love one and marry another, not unless she had convinced herself she could love them both. And if she had done that, then she needed to understand that it wasn't fair to either of them.

Clearing his throat to get Bella's attention, Charlie said, "Listen kiddo. I know things have been strained between us as of late, with this whole wedding business and all. But you should know that I'm always here for you; to talk, to have a listening ear, a shoulder to lean and cry on. You don't have to carry whatever is bothering you by yourself, especially if you feel you can't talk about it with Edward."

Bella looked up at her father in silence for a moment, allowing his words to sink in. Looking down into her coffee, Bella bit her lip for a moment before quietly saying, "I'm just going through some pre-wedding jitters, that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Bella. Tell me what's really going on. I promise I won't speak about it with anyone else. It'll be just between you and me."

The brunette stared at Charlie, wanting to believe she could completely confide in her father about her emotional predicament. However, she couldn't tell him the full extent of everything she had been through and the reason behind the choices she had made. But perhaps…perhaps he could help her sort out her conflicting feelings. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Do you think it's possible to love two people at once?"

The question surprised Charlie, his chocolate brown eyes that matched his daughter's widening in shock. Luckily he recovered quickly and asked in return, "Do you mean 'love' or 'in love'?"

"In love."

"Then no. It is possible to love one and be in love with the other, but you can't be in love with both." Charlie frowned. "Is that what's bothering you? Do you think you're in love with both Edward and Jacob?"

Bella blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't say it was Jake."

"You don't have to, kiddo. I've seen the way you would be with him and how happy you would be when with him. And the way you worry and cry over him being gone, it's different from when Edward left. When he had left, it was like you had just gone numb, completely catatonic and there was nothing I could do to help you through it. But with Jacob, you're actually _feeling_. You're feeling his absence and it hurts you. I would like to help you though this, but I know I'm not the one that can fix it."

Bella was silent for a moment before asking, "You think that maybe…that I might be in love with Jacob?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Do you want my honest answer?"

Bella nodded.

"Honestly, yes I do. Because if you were as in love with Edward as you make yourself out to be around him, then you would be more invested in this wedding that's happening in nine days. Not once have I seen you bring in a wedding catalogue or talk about it willingly since before Jacob ran off. It seems to me that you don't even care to help plan this wedding and Alice is the one coordinating it."

The man wasn't wrong. Alice indeed was planning the wedding because she had already seen it set up a certain way. Shrugging slightly Bella replied, "But I still love Edward; it's why I'm marrying him."

"I didn't say you didn't, Bella. But I do want you to understand that though you may love them both, it's not fair to either of them. And if you love or are in love with Jacob, it's not fair to Edward to marry him when your heart isn't fully in it."

"But I don't have a choice about it anymore," Bella murmured to herself.

Charlie, having heard his daughter's murmur, frowned before saying, "You always have a choice. You just have to make the right one for you and not anyone else. You can't make everyone happy, kiddo. It took me a long time to realize that and I eventually made the decisions that were solely for me and made me happy. You can still make those choices too, Bells."

Bells. She hadn't heard that nickname in a long time, and tears sprung up in her eyes as she thought of the one person who had always called her that. She was so conflicted and she didn't know what to do anymore. Everything felt as if it was out of her control and she couldn't fix it unless she went through with the already set plans. Looking at her father with tear-filled eyes, Bella whispered, "I don't know what to do anymore, dad."

Charlie gave Bella a small smile and placed a gentle hand on her own before saying simply, "Just do what your heart is telling you."

_What my heart is telling me, _Bella thought. _If only I really could._


	2. Chapter 2

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 2

Bella sat dully staring off into space, ignoring Alice as she rambled on about the decorations for the wedding and the custom made gown she had ordered for her to wear. The wedding was five days away now, and the gown would apparently be arriving in another hour or two for her to try on. Not too long ago Alice had her walking around in the heels she was supposed to wear so she could be used to them, a feat that was impossible. Alice had gotten a bit irritated with Bella about still not being able to balance in them, and Bella had honestly got a bit of joy out of it. Now however, Bella wanted to be anywhere but at the Cullen mansion with all of the wedding frivolities. Well, at least she thought it to be frivolities.

Alice, who had been talking about the flower arrangements and the wedding bouquet, looked up at Bella to ask her what she thought, only to see the brunette looking blankly at everything before her. The pixie-like vampire let out an unneeded sigh before saying almost sharply, "Bella."

Turning to look at Alice, Bella sat up slightly from her slouched position and asked, "What?"

"Bella, are you even listening to what I'm saying? I'm trying to show you what I've picked out for the wedding and I'd like your input about it."

Bella gave Alice an almost incredulous look before asking in return, "Why?"

Taken aback, Alice asked, "What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, why do you want my input? You've seen this wedding and every detail about it. What does it matter if I tell you what I like or not like? What I want or don't want? It's not like it matters, Alice. All I've got to do is show my scrawny ass up."

"Bella!"

"Shut up, Alice. It's true and you know it." Bella looked at Alice and could see her retort had seemed to hurt her feelings. Closing her eyes briefly, she gave a quick sigh before saying, "I'm sorry, Alice. I just haven't been sleeping well lately. Listen, I know I'm supposed to wait for Edward to return with Emmett and Carlisle, but I think I'm just going to head on home. And tell Edward to not come over either; I need some time by myself."

Bella stood up and grabbed the keys to the overly large car Edward had gotten her and headed out of the Cullen home, ignoring Alice as the vampire called after her. She barely even bid Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper 'goodbye' before leaving their home and getting into her car. Putting the key in the ignition, she started the car before putting it into drive and practically peeling down the driveway and back to the main road, driving back into Forks to head home. And for the first time all day, she felt as if she could breathe.

* * *

Alice stared bewildered after Bella's departure before asking, "What is wrong with her?"

Rosalie scoffed and replied, "Don't be stupid, Alice. It's obvious what's wrong with her."

"Rosalie," Esme reprimanded. She turned to Alice and said gently, "Perhaps she was just overwhelmed. She is getting married in five days; it's probably all just hitting her, that's all."

Rosalie scoffed again and shared a look with Jasper that clearly stated they didn't buy Esme's excuse at all. Deciding to not pussyfoot around the real issue bothering the bride-to-be, Rosalie simply said, "She's missing Jacob Black, and this sham wedding is the last thing on her mind at the moment."

Glaring at her adopted sister, Alice replied, "She just needs to forget about him already. He's probably never coming back, she's going to marry Edward, and she'll be turned into a vampire. Bella won't ever be able to be near Jacob again after that. She just needs to get over it now."

Jasper looked at his mate and said, "It's not that simple, Alice."

"You can't possibly be defending her behavior about this, Jas."

"Alice, unless you forgot, I'm an empath and I've been monitoring Bella's emotions ever since she found out Edward sent him a wedding invitation. What she's feeling because of Jacob's absence, how she misses him, it's heartbreaking. She loves him Alice, and because she is, she's conflicted about the wedding."

"That, and she's the most uninterested, uninvested bride I have ever seen," Rosalie added. "She's only going through all of this bullshit because of the golden child, and because she has no choice in the matter. If she ever gets the balls to do it, I'll be surprised if she abandons ship before even making it to the altar."

"Alright, that's enough," Esme said. Looking at Alice she said, "Alice, we all know Bella's relationship with Jacob is special, something we can't possibly begin to understand. Not even Edward understands it, but he does respect that he is important to Bella, and we should all do the same as well. And with it being so close to the wedding and Bella's nerves all over the place, I think it best we leave her be for a day or two. Besides, I'm sure Bella won't abandon this wedding. She may love Jacob, but she's in love with Edward and chose to marry him out of that love."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered, "No, she didn't."

Esme simply ignored the blonde vampire. "It will all work out, you'll see."

Alice nodded and smiled, opting to help Esme in the kitchen with the wedding menu. When the two vampires in the kitchen, that left the other two together in the living room. Walking over to her brother, Rosalie asked in a low voice so that not even Esme or Alice could hear, "Do you really believe what Esme says?"

Jasper shook his head and answered, "No. Honestly, with the way Bella is feeling, I wouldn't be surprised if she did run away from this wedding."

"She's in love with Jacob."

"I know, and I believe that's what's going to make her run away from this life. And to tell you the truth, I hope she does. Though it would be nice not to have to control my bloodlust around her, I'd rather her be happy in a life away from this than be in it unhappy for eternity."

Rosalie nodded and looked out the window. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Two days before her wedding, Bella was in her room writing her vows to say to Edward. Well, she was trying to write them. But it was proving difficult and she couldn't even think of an opening line to say. She had already crossed out ten different openings and was trying to think of yet another one. Sighing in defeat, Bella put her pen down and rubbed a hand over her face and rubbed her tired eyes. She really did need to get some decent sleep, but her worry over Jacob wouldn't let her. She had returned not too long ago from visiting Billy to see if he had heard from his son, only to turn up empty.

A pair of cold hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump in surprise and let out a small shriek. Snapping her head to the side she came face to face with her fiancé, his amber eyes looking at her in concern. Edward gave her a small smile and said, "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to scare you."

Swallowing to get her bearings and calm her heart, Bella replied, "It's fine."

Edward nodded and sat on her bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Looking at the notebook in her lap he asked, "Working on your vows?"

"Yeah, but I can't think of what to say."

"Why not?"

Bella didn't want to tell him that it was because she didn't really want to say any because she couldn't bring herself to, so she decided on saying, "I don't want to say the wrong thing and I want my words to mean something special." God, she hoped that sounded convincing.

Nodding in understanding Edward said, "I understand, Bella. I hope my vows to you will be special as well. You are very special to me, you know." He placed a soft, almost nonexistent kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I…I love you, too."

Edward frowned at his fiancé's hesitation to reply her endearment. It wasn't the first time she had done it as of late. In fact, it was like she was forcing herself to say it back to him. Though he had a feeling as to why she was, he decided to ignore it. Besides, he already felt and was triumphant. Jacob Black was no longer in the picture, and there was nothing standing in the way of Bella marrying him.

Giving her another kiss, this time on her forehead, Edward moved from around her on the bed and stood back up. Looking apologetically at her he said, "I'm sorry to come and run off, but I promised Carlisle to help him fit Emmett for his tuxedo. He's been delaying it and Rosalie had to intervene. After that we're going hunting."

Bella nodded and said, "Okay, have fun."

"I will see you soon, my love."

Edward quickly left out of her window and she was once again alone. Bella let out a sigh and decided to head downstairs to the kitchen for a drink of water. She headed down the stairs, tripping on a stair or two and reached the bottom floor to go to the kitchen. However before she could step foot into the kitchen, there was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, followed by an almost frantic knock on the door moments later. Wondering who that could be, Bella walked to the front door and opened it, surprised to find none other than Embry Call standing on her porch.

"Embry!" Bella said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Embry looked past her briefly before asking, "Your leech isn't here with you, is he?"

Shaking her head she answered, "No, he left a few minutes ago."

"Okay, good; that means he won't know about this."

"Know about what?"

Embry stepped inside of the Swan home and closed the door behind him before turning to face the brunette. "You know how you've been asking about Jake? About if we've seen or heard from him since he ran off?" At Bella's nod he continued. "Well, Seth and I—mostly Seth—have been trying to communicate with him and pinpoint his location. Luckily Seth was able to figure it out, as Jacob let his mind slip open for a moment because he was about to fall asleep."

Chocolate brown eyes widened in shock before filling with—for what felt like a long time—happy tears. "You found Jacob? Really?" At Embry's nod she hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, Bella." Embry let go of Bella. "But I don't think he's going to want to come home. I wouldn't be surprised if he's counting down the days to your wedding and that's why he hasn't returned."

"I don't care about that wedding, tell me where Jacob is!" Bella grabbed Embry by his shoulders and looked into his eyes desperately. "Please!"

Embry looked into Bella's eyes and could see the obvious and unconditional love that she held for his friend, the same kind that Jacob had for her. He knew he shouldn't be telling her this, as she was marrying Cullen in forty-eight hours, but he wouldn't keep it from her. Besides, only he and Seth knew about Jacob's whereabouts; neither Sam or the others knew what they knew as they were the only ones on patrol at the time.

Taking a deep breath Embry said, "He's up in Canada somewhere. Seth and I are on our way there right now to find him. It took a lot of cajoling for Sue to let him go, a promise to my mom to be careful, and collecting all the money we've saved up to be able to make the trip, but we're going."

"Take me with you," Bella replied instantly.

The Shifter looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. Bella looked at him in return and said, "What? I'm going. I'm going with you to find Jake."

"Bella, no offense, but you can't just go with us. You're about to get married."

"I could give even less of a damn about that wedding and getting married right now. I need to find Jacob and see him. I need to talk to him. I need…" She took a deep breath. "…I need to follow my heart like Charlie said."

"And where is it taking you?"

"Wherever Jacob is."

Bella had never felt so sure about anything than right now. Ever since her talk with Charlie, she had been tussling around with the idea that maybe she really was in love with Jacob, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. However, she had spent some time thinking of a few memories with her best friend and how he made her feel, how he meant more to her than anything else in this world. And with that she had come to a conclusion that she could no longer deny. She didn't just love Jacob, but she was _in love _with him. And as for Edward, she found that she no longer loved him the way she thought she had. In fact, she hadn't loved him like that since before he returned, but she was too wrapped up in her melancholy and dysfunctional state because of him to take notice. She had once believed that both men held a piece of her heart, but in reality, only one did and he still held it, just like she held his.

Embry looked at the determined expression on Bella's face before smiling and saying, "I was hoping you'd say that. Come on, I'll help you pack a bag and then we can go."

Bella nodded and she and Embry rushed up to her room, tossing clothes and toiletries into a bag until it was full. Bella tore off the sheet with abandoned vows on it and wrote a quick note on a new sheet to Charlie, telling him where she was going. Hopefully this time he wouldn't kill her for leaving without a word to him again. Before leaving her room, she looked down at the large ring on her finger and thought of Edward, but only for a moment. Without any regret, she pulled it off her finger and placed it on her bedside table before leaving her room and turning off the light.

She rushed down the stairs with Embry behind her and placed her note to Charlie on the kitchen table before running out of her house. She let out a happy laugh at seeing Jacob's Rabbit in the driveway, Seth sitting in the passenger seat with a huge grin on his face. The moment she hopped into the backseat he turned to her and said, "Hi Bella! You're coming with us?"

"Yes, I am. You're not leaving me behind, not for this," Bella replied.

Embry, who was in the driver's seat, smiled and said, "Alright, let's go. Canada, here we come."

As they pulled away from the Swan household and headed for the highway, Bella couldn't help but think to herself, _I'm coming, Jake. And this time, I know what I want and I'm running after it, all the way to you._


	3. Chapter 3

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all have a merry, magical day spent with friends and family, and that all of your Christmas wishes came true! I also hope that you all are enjoying this story so far. Thanks so much and stay tuned for more! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Run to You

Chapter 3

Charlie sighed as he entered his home, finally coming home from the police station. As he shrugged off his coat he called out, "Bells! I'm home, kiddo!"

When he got no response, he frowned a bit. Walking into the kitchen Charlie frowned further at seeing no dinner prepared, nor even hearing movement in the house for that matter. Had Bella gone out? Just thinking that she did made him grit his teeth, as he knew that she was probably out with _that boy. _However, before he could let that thought fester, he noticed a note on the table with Bella's handwriting on it. Picking it up he read it, his eyebrows raising in shock as he did.

_Dad,_

_I'm gone with Embry and Seth. I can't wait anymore, and am gone with them to find Jacob. They think they have a lead and it's better than nothing to me. Also, you were right. I am in love with Jacob and I'm going after him. I'll see you when I return home._

_Bella_

Bella was gone on a possible lead to find Jacob. Charlie did think briefly that he should be fuming mad at his daughter for running off again, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad. She was gone for a good reason, and reason he had to share with Billy.

Note still in hand, Charlie went back out of the door, hopping in his cruiser and making his way to La Push. And on his face he wore a happy smile, the first he'd worn since before Bella's engagement to Cullen. His little girl was following her heart, and he couldn't be prouder of her at the moment.

* * *

Feeling the motion of the car stop, Bella blurrily opened her eyes and yawned a bit before sitting up in the back seat. Looking out the window Bella asked, "Where are we?"

"Hey, sleepyhead," Embry said with a smile.

"How long was I asleep?"

"The whole trip. You passed out about thirty minutes after we left Forks, right after you got money out of the ATM."

Seth turned to look at the brunette and said, "We're in Vancouver."

Chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. "We're in Canada already?"

Nodding the two Shifters answered, "Yep."

Bella looked around, noticing that it was still dark and they were in front of a motel. Looking back at the two boys she said, "I can check us in if you want."

Embry nodded and said, "Sure, this seems as good a place to sleep for the night."

"Yeah, but I will be out there for a while, trying to pinpoint Jake if I can," Seth said. "Hopefully I'll be able to find him and he'll answer me."

"If you do, will you let me know? Please?" Bella asked pleadingly.

"No problem, Bella."

Seth got out of the car and walked along the motel before disappearing into the shadows near the woods. Bella and Embry decided to get out of the Rabbit, Bella heading for the lobby to check in while Embry unloaded their bags. It wasn't long before they were checked in for the night and in the room that they were assigned. Bella looked around the motel room for a moment before setting her bag on one of the two beds, then sat down on it. She pulled her legs up to her and wrapped her arms around them, her chin resting on her knees.

Noticing the brunette's position Embry asked, "What's the matter?"

Bella was silent for a moment before saying, "I just wonder that…that when we find Jake…if he will be happy to see me. I mean, I caused him and you guys so much trouble and him so much pain…I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want anything more to do with me."

Sitting beside of her Embry said, "Jacob loves you, Bella. He loves you more than anything and you're all he thinks about. And you being here to look for him and dropping everything else that is of importance already lets me know that you love him too, more than you let on and what we could all see. Trust me, he'll be happy to see you. Well, maybe not at first because of some resentment he may hold, but he won't let it cloud how he really feels about you."

Smiling softly Bella whispered, "Thanks Embry. I just hope that I'm enough for him in the end." She then lifted her head up from her knees with a determined look in her eye. "And no matter what, I'm not going back to Forks without Jacob."

Embry smiled and gave her a hug before letting go. A thought suddenly occurred to him at her words. Looking at Bella he asked, "What about if Cullen and the others come looking for you and find you?"

"Like I said, I'm not going back to Forks without Jacob. Edward and the others will just have to deal with it, as well as deal with the fact that I'm not marrying him. If they can't understand that I love Jacob and want to be with him, then they aren't as understanding as I thought they were."

"And if they force you back?"

"Then I'll run away again. My heart is wherever Jacob is and I'll run to him always."

Satisfied with Bella's answer, Embry nodded and moved to occupy the empty bed across the way, settling on it and turning on the television. Bella grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom, deciding to take a shower before going to bed. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she locked it and stripped down to nothing, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. As the water cascaded down her, Bella closed her eyes and let out a sigh, one that she found was relief. For the first time in what felt like a long time, she has found relief from what felt like being under Edward and his family's thumb. She could finally breathe again. She was really grateful to Embry and Seth for not only letting her know that Jacob was in Canada, but to allow to her tag along. She didn't think she'd be able to repay them for it, but she'd try to think of something. But for the time being, she'd just focus on finding Jacob, telling him how she really felt, and bringing him home.

Bella bathed herself and was soon out of the shower, drying herself off and putting on clean undergarments, as well as a t-shirt and pair of yoga pants to sleep in. After towel-drying her hair, Bella brushed it out before leaving the bathroom and heading back to the bed she would be sleeping in. As she settled down to sleep, for the first time she had dreams and not nightmares.

However, as she slept peacefully for the first time in a long time, back in Forks a certain vampire was sneaking into her bedroom. He was frowning at her absence and his eyes soon landed on the abandoned engagement ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 4

The next morning Bella woke up and laid in her motel bed for a while before turning over to look at the other bed. Upon it was Seth who was sleeping, meaning that Embry had traded him to try and communicate with him some time during the night. Sitting up, she stretched before throwing the sheets off her and grabbing her bag, heading for the bathroom to freshen up and change clothes.

While Bella was in the bathroom, Embry quietly walked into the motel room and shut the door. Being able to hear Bella moving around in the bathroom, he moved over to the bed Seth was currently laying upon. Shaking him awake he said, "Seth, wake up. We have to get going soon."

Seth groaned lowly before blurrily opening his eyes. Looking up at Embry he said in greeting, "Morning Em."

"Morning Seth. Wake up so we can get going. We need to get headed to Toronto."

"Why Toronto?"

"Because I believe we'll find Jacob there."

Sitting up Seth asked, "Did you find him? Did you speak to him?"

Embry shook his head. "No, I didn't speak to him. But I had a vision of some sort about fifteen minutes ago. I believe the gods sent it to me to help me locate Jacob."

"And they told you to head to Toronto?"

"They showed me the sign for Toronto. That, and what looked like some sort of wood. I think we have to not only go to Toronto, but find the woods I saw. Maybe they're clues to finding Jacob. Or rather, that is exactly where we can find him."

Grinning Seth said in elation, "We're going to find Jake today!"

"Well, probably not today, but we should find him there if nothing else."

About that time, the door to the bathroom opened and Bella stepped out wearing a pair of blue jeans, as well as a grey t-shirt with a blue flannel shirt over top of it, the flannel left open. Her brown hair was pulled over her shoulder in a braid and she looked exceptionally well-rested. Noticing that Embry was back she smiled and greeted, "Hey Embry."

Embry returned her greeting before letting her know that their next destination was Toronto. Bella had asked why, and was delighted to hear that Toronto was where they would probably be able to locate Jacob. Without waiting to be told to, she began gathering her things and was soon ready to leave. Seth and Embry put theirs and Bella's bags in the car while Bella went to check out of their hotel room. Before long, they were all piled in the car and on their way, Bella deciding to do some driving.

Ten minutes into the drive Seth asked, "By the way, how far is Toronto from here? You know, from Vancouver?"

Bella did some quick calculations in her head before answering, "By car, about forty-two hours."

"Forty-two hours?! What the heck is Jake doing there?!"

"I don't know, but that's where the gods told me we needed to go," Embry replied while sending off a text to his mother to let her know he was alright. When he was finished he said, "Not only that, but we'll have to drive though Washington to get there."

Biting her lip Bella said, "Not necessarily, but it is the quickest way. We'll have to go through Washington, Idaho, Montana, North Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin-"

"Bella, stop. We don't really need to know where we'll be, just where we're going."

"Says you. I'd like to know where we are as we travel," Seth said before saying with much enthusiasm, "Road trip!"

Embry and Bella laughed and they kept on driving, stopping at a fast food restaurant to order breakfast. An hour later into the drive Seth asked Bella, "Do you think Edward will try and track you down when he finds out you've gone?"

It was silent for a moment before Bella said, "I didn't tell him where I was going. I only told Charlie, and I left that in a note. Even then I didn't say where, just that I was leaving with you guys on a lead to Jacob. Besides, even if Edward tried he'd have a hard time doing so."

"Why's that?"

"Because for one, Alice can't see me so long as I'm with you guys, so that works to my advantage. That, and I pulled out almost all of my savings and all of my checking last night so I won't leave a paper trail for Edward to follow. So long as I can stay a couple of steps ahead of him, I won't have to worry about him finding me."

Embry grinned at the brunette. "Way to go, Bella. I always knew you were smart, and smart enough to outsmart your bloodsucker."

Bella gave a small smile. "Yeah. It's too bad Edward doesn't think so."

Seth nodded and said, "And your wedding is supposed to be tomorrow, too. Do you think he'll be hurt by your absence?"

"Probably. Even more so when he finds the ring whenever he decides to sneak into my room."

Both Shifters blinked before taking a look at Bella's left hand. Her ring finger was in fact bare, no longer sporting that overly large piece of rock. In surprise Seth asked, "You left the ring behind?"

Nodding Bella answered, "Yes. No reason in keeping it when I know my heart belongs to Jacob."

"I can't believe I missed you taking it off last night," Embry said. He then looked at her questioningly. "You don't think you'll regret hurting him?"

"I don't like hurting anyone Embry, but I've really only hurt one person over and over again because of Edward, and I'm done doing so. I refuse to feel bad or give a damn about how Edward feels about my actions and decisions anymore, especially in concerns to my love for Jacob." She then smiled. "And I'm going to let Jacob know how much I love him and want to be with him over and over until he believes me. And the next ring I accept on my finger will be his, whenever he decides to put one on it."

Embry's eyes widened in surprise. "You're already thinking that far ahead?"

Bella nodded. "Yep, and further. I want a wedding on First Beach with our toes in the sand, flower crowns on mine and Jake's heads, and a reception on the Reservation around a bonfire."

Seth grinned at the vision Bella spun. "It'll be great, I'm sure."

Embry chuckled and nodded at the thought. "I agree, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Jake will never agree to wear a flower crown."

Bella giggled before saying, "We'll see. But for now, let's focus on finding him. Toronto, here we come."

* * *

Rosalie was having a hard time containing her laughter at Edward's expense. He had returned with his mother's ring in hand stating that Bella was gone. He had apparently searched for her and could not find her. It hadn't taken him long to realize that Bella had run away from the wedding and was thus breaking it off with him without outright saying so. She knew it, she knew Bella wouldn't go through with the wedding. That, and she could bet what the reason for why: Jacob Black.

Having heard her thoughts, Edward said while glaring at her., "Bella has not left me for that dog. He hasn't been seen since he ran away."

"And she's been worried sick about him since he has," Rosalie retorted. "It was only a matter of time before she went looking for him herself."

"Bella would have let me know that."

"No, she wouldn't. When has she ever told you anything concerning Jacob Black that you didn't have to force out of her?"

Before Edward could reply, Alice walked into the living room with a concerned frown on her face. Edward tried to read her mind but found that she had the French national anthem going about in her head in her effort to hide her thoughts from him. Frowning at that he asked, "What is it, Alice? Have you located Bella?"

Alice hesitated to answer before finally answering, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't see her."

"What?"

"I can't see her. I have no idea where she is or what she's doing or going to do because I can't see her." Seeing Edward was about to ask her again why not, she quickly cut him off and said, "I. Can't. See. Her."

Rosalie snickered before saying, "She's got one of the wolves with her wherever she is."

At hearing that Edward's amber eyes widened before quickly moving through the mansion looking for Carlisle. He found him in his study, having just hung up the telephone. Carlisle, like Alice, was hiding his thoughts from him so he couldn't know what he was thinking. Stepping up to his sire he said, "Carlisle."

"Edward," Carlisle replied.

"My fiancé is missing."

"Missing how?"

"She's not at home or anywhere else that I've looked."

"She could just be in La Push."

"That would explain why Alice can't see her, but that doesn't explain this."

Edward held out his hand to show the blond vampire Bella's engagement ring. Upon seeing it, Carlisle's eyes widened and his thoughts slipped, allowing Edward to hear the conversation his sire had just had on the phone. Nostrils flaring he asked almost harshly, "She's gone after Jacob Black?"

Carlisle gave his son a disapproving look before saying, "Edward, you cannot be upset with Bella for running off to find Jacob. I understand that it is rather inconvenient considering your wedding is supposed to be tomorrow, but I can't say I'm surprised. Ever since he ran off from you sending that wedding invitation, Bella has been sick with worry about Jacob. It's no surprise that she's tired of waiting to hear about him and decided to take off to find him herself."

"But she doesn't know where he is! She's going on a meaningless wild dog chase!"

"Meaningless to you maybe, but to Bella it means everything. You said yourself that she loved Jacob."

"But she's in love with me!"

Carlisle gave Edward a sad smile. "I don't think she's been in love with you for a while now, Edward. I'm sorry son, but it seems to me that Bella is in love with Jacob Black."

Edward stood fuming at what Carlisle said before finally saying, "Bella loves me and when she comes back, she'll be coming back to me and we _will _be married."

Done with the conversation Edward quickly left the study, practically slamming the door behind him and causing a crack in the drywall to appear above it. Carlisle listened to Edward leave the house and the mansion grounds before letting out an unnecessary sigh. He knew it was hard for his son to hear that the love of his life was in love with his supernatural enemy, but he saw no use in denying it. Like him, others could see it plain as day. And he was positive that when Bella returned, she would be returning with Jacob and there would be no wedding, at least not to Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 5

Billy sighed as he hung up the phone, rubbing his temples to drive away the oncoming headache. Charlie looked at him with a frown and asked, "What is it?"

"That was Dr. Cullen. He accidentally let it slip to Edward that Bella took off with Embry and Seth to go and find Jacob," Billy replied, rolling his chair to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. "And it would seem that Edward is in a bit of a frenzy about it."

Charlie scoffed and said, "As if it's any of his business where Bella is."

Billy raised an eyebrow at Charlie. "She is his fiancé, chief."

"Not anymore. She bailed on that engagement and marriage the moment she took off with those boys to find your son. You read the note I showed you that she left. She loves Jacob, Billy. She loves him and is going after him finally."

"That may be so, but she has made herself so devoted to Cullen that he isn't going to let her go easily. He could very well go after her himself if he felt he had to."

Billy was also aware nothing would stop the vampire from tracking down Bella. The only saving grace he could see of him not doing so was due to her being with not just one, but two Shifters. Jacob had mentioned to him once that the Seer of the Cullens couldn't see anything past them. It was the reason why she assumed Bella had drowned from her jump off the cliff, because she couldn't see her getting saved by Jacob. And because of that, she returned to check on Bella and her return had caused the chain of events that led them to where they were now. The only other saving grace he himself could think of—and hoping that his best friend's daughter had thought of it, too—was that she had emptied her bank accounts as much as possible to avoid leaving a paper trail that Cullen could look up and follow to track her whereabouts. But Bella was smart and she probably had already thought of that.

Charlie shook his head and said, "Bella won't go back to that little ass-wipe. My kiddo finally has her head on straight and she's gone to make things right. Listen, I know you probably feel apprehensive about it and might even unconsciously feel resentment towards my daughter concerning your son, but trust me when I say her heart is in the right place now. We had a heart-to-heart the other day and I told her to follow hers. She's finally doing it chief, and I believe everything is going to turn out alright in the end."

It was true, he was a bit apprehensive about Bella's actions and did feel slight resentment towards her for what she put his boy through. But he also loved Bella like his third daughter and knew her hands had been tied ever since she returned from Italy with Cullen. He still didn't know the extent of why her hands were tied and thus her choosing to marry Edward, but knew she probably wouldn't have made that decision if she felt she had another choice. Billy always believed that she had one, but she didn't believe it and didn't believe anyone that told her, not even the one person that mattered. However, he could be grateful that it was Charlie that spoke to her to make her realize that she still had a choice and her hands weren't as tied as she thought they had been. And he'd always be grateful that Embry and Seth went to her to help her finish breaking the bonds that seemed to hold her to back from following her heart and allowing her to chase what really mattered to her.

Knowing his friend was right in his statement, Billy sighed and nodded saying, "You're right, chief. Everything will turn out alright in the end. And I'll forever be grateful to Bella the moment she returns and has Jacob by her side. Embry and Seth too, but I know that Jacob will only return if Bella is the one to convince him to come back. She always was the one to get through to his stubbornness."

"And him her," Charlie replied, accepting the extra cup of tea Billy pushed his way. Taking a sip of the warm liquid Charlie said, "They'll return, chief. I have no doubt about it."

"Neither do I, chief. Neither do I."

* * *

Bella was jostled awake when she felt the car jerk harshly followed by the sound of a car horn blowing, her chocolate brown eyes flying open and she quickly looked around. From what she could see, they had pulled into a gas station somewhere, but she had no idea where. Looking at her companions, she saw Embry in the passenger seat glaring at Seth who was in the driver's seat. Understanding now why she was jostled awake she looked at Embry and asked, "You let Seth drive?"

Embry continued to glare at Seth before saying, "I thought it would be a good idea to let him get some practice in. That is a mistake I won't make again."

Seth gave a sheepish smile to the brunette before saying, "Sorry Bella." He then looked back at Embry and replied, "And I wasn't that bad, and you know it. I drove the last hour just fine before that harsh left turn into here."

"You cut off an oncoming car!"

"They saw me coming!"

"You have to yield!"

"Stop," Bella said before smacking them both upside the head. She then got out of the Rabbit and stretched before asking, "Where are we?"

Getting out of Jacob's car as well, Seth answered, "Flint, Michigan. Or a little outside of it, anyway. We just pulled off the highway to get gas and some snacks."

Nodding Bella headed into the gas station to grab snacks and pay for gas to continue on their journey. She walked up and down the aisles grabbing bags of chips, candy bars, beef jerky, bags of nuts, and bottles of juice and water. She then walked to the counter and dumped it all on the counter, ignoring the bewildered expression on the clerk's face. She took out fifty dollars from her wallet and glanced outside at the pump the Rabbit was parked at and said, "I'd like to buy these items and use the fifth pump, please."

The clerk nodded before asking casually, "Road trip?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"This is a lot of food for just one girl."

Bella chuckled before replying, "It's not all for me, it's for my companions as well."

The clerk looked outside and his eyes bulged at seeing the tall, muscular men that were in accompaniment to the young woman in front of him. He rang up her items and bagged them, then charged her for use of the fifth pump, taking the money from her and giving her change in return. Handing her the bags he asked, "I hope you don't mind my asking, but where are you all headed?"

"To Toronto," Bella replied while taking the bags in her hands. She turned to look outside once more to see Embry pumping gas into Jacob's car. She smiled and said, "We're going to find their brother, the love of my life."

Smiling at the brunette, the clerk said, "I wish you all the best then, ma'am."

"Thank you." Bella turned to leave but stopped and turned back to the clerk. "By the way, can you tell me how far we are from Toronto?"

The clerk looked up at the ceiling as if to do some mental calculations before saying, "From here, I'd say about five hours."

A bright smile appeared on Bella's face before exclaiming happily, "Thank you!"

Running out of the gas station, Bella ran back to the Rabbit and placed the bags in the backseat where Seth was now seated. Hopping in the driver's seat, Bella looked at Embry and said, "Hurry up, Embry! We're almost to Toronto! We're five hours away from Jake!"

Laughing at the girl's excitement, Embry nodded and finished filling up the gas tank of his friend's car and soon climbing back into the car in the passenger seat. Cranking the car, Bella was pleased to see a full tank and drove away from the gas station and headed back to the highway. Getting back on the highway, she couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she thought of the fact that she was just hours away from Jacob. She knew she was really just hours outside of where he was and it would probably still take a day or so to find him, but they were so close! As she accepted the bag of chips that Seth had passed her, she thought to herself, _I'm almost there, Jake. And I hope you'll be happy to see me as much as I'll be happy to see you._

* * *

Jacob slowly opened his eyes and stretched his wolfish limbs from where he was lying in the woods of Toronto. He had decided to stay in the woods for the night, and to be closer to nature he slept in his wolf form. Though based on the time of day via the position of the sun shining through the trees, he had slept in rather late. He phased back to his human form and put on the clothes he had folded on the ground, soon dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt he had been able to snag off a vendor about two miles away. He was barefoot, but that didn't bother him much. He stretched once again before he began walking, his mind soon wandering to the one person that had been haunting his thoughts and dreams since he ran away.

Bella Swan, the love of his life and pain of his heart. God, Jacob loved her so much and he knew she loved him too, but it was apparent she could never love him the way he did her. She had chosen Cullen, had chosen the life of a vampire. And though he was happy to hear her say she loved him, his heart would always clench remembering her saying that she didn't love him enough. It was like she was telling him that _he _wasn't enough. It sucked because he knew that he was, but obviously not enough for Bella to choose him, to choose life. Apparently, none of his sacrifices were enough for her. Yes, he was bitter but he believed he had a right to be.

There was another reason why he was bitter and in the foul mood he had been in for the past week. It was the day of the wedding, of Bella's wedding to the leech. Today she would be walked down the aisle to his supernatural enemy and would soon call herself Mrs. Edward Cullen. A shiver of disgust went down Jacob's spine at the thought. He could only imagine the over-the-top wedding that was about to take place or had taken place already. Jacob was sure the pixie had gone all out. Whatever had been done, he knew that Bella wouldn't have chosen it herself but would put up with it because she had to. Whatever wedding it was, it certainly wasn't what he had envisioned for himself and Bella.

Jacob had always imagined their wedding being on First Beach, completely informal and them being barefoot with their toes buried in the sand. He saw himself wearing khakis or black dress pants and a white shirt, and Bella in a white sundress, her long brown hair flowing down her back, her face completely makeup free to show off her natural beauty with a bouquet of wildflowers in her hands. It would have been nice to see them surrounded by friends and family, happy together and looking forward to the rest of their lives. But Bella was always the hard, stubborn one between them. She always had to do things the hard way. And this time, all of his efforts to keep her heart beating had been in vain.

Sighing in defeat, Jacob finally decided to resolve himself to the fact that Bella was lost to him forever, and she had taken his heart with her. Right when he decided to try and shake her out of her mind, the sound of his name caught his attention. It sounded faint, but his sharp ears picked up on it.

"Jake! Jake, where are you?!"

That voice, it sounded like Bella. Shaking his head Jacob whispered, "Oh God, now I'm hallucinating. I've gone crazy. I'm hearing Bella's voice and I know she's in Forks right now."

"Jake!" the voice called out again.

"Jacob!" That voice sounded like Embry. "Where are you, buddy?!"

"Jake!" Seth too?

Jacob shook his head, convinced that he had just gone insane. Turning to head the way he had originally been going, Jacob took off in a run, wanting to get away from the hallucination of voices he was hearing. If he was hallucinating about Seth and Embry, fine. But he couldn't about Bella. It would drive him insane; well, more insane than he had already gone. He ran until he decided to stop just near a creek. He bent down and splashed water in his face, thinking he just needed to finish waking up and the hallucination of voices he was hearing would go away. Luckily it did, but it didn't stop the sound of large paws hitting the ground as they ran up behind him.

Bewildered Jacob spun around quickly, coming face to face with the grey black-spotted wolf that was Embry. Upon Embry's back was Seth and…and…

"Bella," Jacob whispered as he stared at the brunette in shock, wondering if he was just seeing a mirage or something.

Those chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much welled up with tears and Bella quickly scrambled off of Embry's back, running toward him full speed. She slammed into his body and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as she buried her face in his chest. Happy tears ran down her face as she whispered, "Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 6

Jacob couldn't believe what he was seeing, what was happening. Here Bella was hugging him, crying into his chest while Embry and Seth stood not too far away watching. But was this really Bella? Or was his mind concocting her up to make him think she was really here? She definitely felt real with her arms wrapped around him, and she even smelled like how he knew Bella to smell—like strawberries from her shampoo, a bit like lavender, and the smell that was purely Bella Swan.

In a voice that didn't sound sure at all, he asked, "Bella?"

Bella pulled away from him, looking up at him with tears still leaking from her eyes and a happy smile on her face. Reaching up to take his face into her hands, she said, "Oh Jake, I'm so happy you're alright!"

Jacob said nothing in return; he just kept staring at the brunette before him. Bella noticed the way he was looking at her, a mixture of disbelief and confusion written clearly on his face. Her smile slipping off of her face she asked, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Are…are you real?" Jacob asked in return.

"What? Yes, of course I'm real. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because…because you're getting married right now…or are married already back in Forks. Because you're a cruel figment of my imagination."

"Jake, I'm not back in Forks. I'm right here, and I'm real. I came with Embry and Seth to find you and bring you home."

Seeing that Jacob still wasn't completely sure that she was actually there—it broke her heart to see him so unsure of her presence—she grabbed his hands still hanging limply at his sides. Lifting them she placed one on the side of her face and placed the other right over her beating heart. Looking into his beautiful brown eyes she whispered, "I'm real, and I'm here with you."

Feeling her, feeling her heart beating beneath his hand on her chest, Jacob was finally convinced that it really was Bella standing in front of him. Sucking in a sharp breath, Jacob pulled Bella to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against his chest as he buried his face into her neck. Holding her as tight as he could without cutting off her airways, he choked out, "Bells."

Bella could feel Jacob trembling against her, and she knew that he was crying. More tears of her own sprang up in her eyes and she held him close as he cried. Nothing else mattered for either of them right there in that moment. They were together again after so long, wrapped in each other's arms where nothing else mattered, where they knew they were always safe. Embry and Seth stood off to the side, watching the reunion in silence as elation filled their hearts. It was a good thing that Bella was the one to go Jacob first, because they knew if anyone could get through to him one way or another, it was her.

* * *

After their tearful reunion, Bella had allowed Embry and Seth time to reunite with their Pack brother as well, knowing they deserved a chance to speak to him as well. Following this they had headed back to where they had left Jacob's Rabbit parked by the side of the road before venturing off into the woods of Toronto, Seth having picked up on Jacob's scent from his rolled down window. Bella had smiled at how happy Jacob was to see his beloved car again, him amazed that they had driven her so far.

The four of them were currently piled inside the car driving somewhere to get something to eat, especially for Jacob who hadn't eaten in two days. Before long Embry parked on the side of the road near a food truck. He and Seth got out to get everyone something to eat, leaving Jacob and Bella in the backseat. The two of them were practically stretched out, Jacob's arms still wrapped around her and holding her to him, refusing to let go. Bella didn't mind though, she understood his need to touch her after so long of them not seeing one another. In fact, she herself was quite happy where she was, the happiest she had been in weeks, happier than she had been when Embry had told her he had a lead to Jacob's whereabouts. It was quiet between the two of them before it was finally broken by Jacob.

"I still can't believe that you're here," he said softly. "I was afraid that I had gone crazy hearing your voice and seeing you. I've missed you so much, Bells."

"I've missed you too," Bella replied, pressing herself closer to him. "I bothered poor Seth every day to see if he or anyone had heard any news about you. I never stopped thinking about you, never."

Jacob looked down at the brunette, looking into her chocolate brown eyes as she looked back up at him. Looking in them he saw happiness, joy, and love. He wasn't shocked at the fact that Bella had love directed towards him, but he couldn't help but think of the last time he had seen her. She had told him that though she loved him, she didn't love him enough. Those words had haunted him for so long and seemed to only be truer the moment he received the wedding invitation. But maybe…maybe she did love him enough, maybe more than she loved the leech. She had abandoned her own wedding and traveled all the way here to find him, after all. But he still couldn't be completely sure unless he asked her.

"Bells," Jacob started. "Can you tell me why you came all this way after me?"

Bella frowned a bit in confusion before answering, "Because I missed you and realized the mistake that I had made."

"And what mistake was that?"

"Agreeing to marry Edward, believing that I loved him as much as I thought I did."

This surprised Jacob. "As much as you thought you did?"

Sitting up from her position lying against Jacob, Bella looked him in his eyes before continuing. "Jake, I was so messed up in the head when Edward left me. I felt worthless and empty, like nothing could ever fill the void that he created and that I'd never love again. I put Charlie through so much hell behind him leaving and by extension, you as well. Many people had given up on me, and I think Charlie was about to, but you didn't and I'm so glad that you didn't. You helped put me back together and made me stronger than I believed I was at the time. I'm sorry I threw it back in your face when Alice returned and I shoved off with her to save Edward. This whole entire mess all the way up to the wedding is my fault, but I felt powerless to stop any of it, like I had no choice anymore but to marry Edward. I also believed it would be better so as to not cause you any more pain and suffering. And during it all I had still convinced myself that I was in love with Edward, refusing to acknowledge that I loved you too. Even when I did and told you I did, I still believed it best that I marry Edward. You don't know this, but I cried my heart out that night I left you lying there. I don't think my heart had broken so badly before. It was painful to do, and Edward even asked me to reconsider my decision to marry him. He asked me if I was sure about what I had decided."

"But you weren't."

"No, I wasn't. But I knew I didn't have a choice anymore and believed Edward was what I wanted. I believed it would be a clean break for you to move on with your life, but…" Tears filled Bella's eyes. "…but I didn't think you'd run away. Jacob, I didn't send that wedding invitation. I had specifically told Edward and Alice to not send one to you."

"I know you didn't, honey. I smelled the leech all over it, but I still read it anyway. It was like he was throwing in my face that he had come out on top."

"I thought that too, and I've never been so furious with Edward. The moment I realized he had sent one I raced over to your house to explain to you that I hadn't sent it, but you were already gone. After that I kept calling and visiting for updates, just hoping that someone, anyone had heard from you. The wedding took a complete backseat to everything. I could tell I was aggravating Alice about it considering I wasn't taking the whole wedding business seriously. I even snapped at her about it a few days ago."

Jacob couldn't help but chuckle. "Really?"

Bella smiled at hearing his laugh. "Yeah. I had also spoken to Charlie and he made me realize a few things, mostly about my conflicting feelings concerning you and Edward. I had told him how I thought I was possibly in love with both of you, but he made me realize that though it was possible to love you both, I could only be in love with one of you as it wouldn't be fair to the other. He also told me that I should follow what my heart was telling me, something I don't think I had until recently."

The Shifter felt his heart stall in his chest before beginning to beat quickly. Looking deeply into her eyes he asked, "And what was or is your heart telling you, Bells?"

The brunette blushed a little before answering, "That the one that I love and belong with is you. And that instead of waiting for you, I needed to run after you, run to wherever you were."

"And you did."

"And I did. I love you, Jake. I love you so much, and I hope you can forgive me for everything I put you through."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock at Bella's heartfelt confession. There was no need to question her sincerity, he could hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes, feel it in his heart. Bella really did love him, loved him more than she had realized until now. He was so elated by her confession, so unlike the last time she had confessed that she loved him. Reaching up to cup her face he replied, "I love you too, honey."

With that, he bent down and pressed his lips against Bella's in a sweet, love-filled kiss. Bella returned his kiss, her heart racing in her chest and pleasant tingles traveling throughout her entire body, all the way down to her toes. The two of them kissed each other to their hearts' content, their love for one another speaking for itself. This was what should have been from the get-go, but better late than never. They were so wrapped up in each other, that they were almost surprised when they heard the doors to the Rabbit open and Embry clear his throat.

Breaking the kiss Jacob asked, "What do you want, Embry?"

Embry grinned at them and asked in response, "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Much," Bella replied with a smile.

Seth smiled and climbed into the passenger seat, holding out two bags to them saying, "We come bearing food. And I'm so happy you guys are together now. So Bella, that means you know about the Imprint now, right?"

"Seth!" Jacob hissed at him as Embry rolled his eyes at the young Shifter.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise before looking back at Jacob. "You Imprinted? On me?"

Jacob looked at her and nodded.

"When?"

"That day on the mountain when you asked me to kiss you. During the kiss I had a vision of a future with you, with two little children."

Gasping in surprise Bella said, "I had that vision too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to choose me of your own free will, and not because of the Imprint bond. I wanted your real love, and not one tied to the Imprint."

It was silent in the car for a moment before Bella flung herself at Jacob, pressing her lips against his in another kiss. As Embry and Seth chuckled at her enthusiastic action, Bella pulled away from the kiss and told Jacob, "You have it, all of it. You always did, Jacob Black."

Jacob grinned at the love of his life and kissed her once more before looking at Embry in the driver's seat. Nodding at him he said, "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 7

The trip returning to Forks seemed to go much quicker than it did to go to Toronto. And the moment they crossed the border into Washington, Jacob had begun to feel antsy. And the closer they got to Seattle, the more his nerves seemed to kick in. His mood had turned dour and his expression had remained troubled. The moment they arrived in Seattle, Jacob's grip on Bella's hand had tightened considerably, though he was still considerate enough to not crush it. Feeling him do this and seeing his troubled expression had Bella frowning in concern, making her wonder what was wrong with Jacob.

Placing a gentle hand on his arm, Bella asked him, "Jake, what's the matter?"

Jacob hesitated to answer before shaking his head answering, "Nothing, don't worry about it. I don't want to trouble you with my morbid thoughts."

"You could never trouble me. I'm always here for you and I'll always listen. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it's just that…I'm just anticipating seeing dad again. What if he hates me for just running off the way I did? I left with no warning, cut off all contact; it was selfish and stupid of me. And I left the care taking of my father to be picked up by people that shouldn't have to be bothered with it. I'm a mess, Bella. I'm a mess and I ran away from my problems, because I knew there was no point in facing them anymore. I-"

"Jacob, stop talking," Bella cut him off. Holding tightly to his hand she said, "Billy isn't going to hate you for running away. He'll probably be disappointed, but he won't hate you. He won't even be angry about it because you're coming home. He's going to be overjoyed just to have his little boy back. If he wants to get angry, then let him get angry with me. I'm the one that caused you to run away and caused you all the turmoil that led up to it. And you've always faced all of your problems head on, no matter how difficult. I'm the one that runs away from mine, only to cause more for myself and those around me. But I'm done hurting those that are important to me, you most of all."

Jacob smiled and stroked Bella's cheek before dropping his hand. His looked down at her left hand, taking in her bare ring finger. "There's also the issue of facing your leech. Your wedding was supposed to be a day and a half ago, and you didn't let him know where you were going, though I'm sure he already knows. He's going to confront you."

Bella nodded knowing Jacob was right. Edward was sure to confront her the moment he knew she was back in Forks. Knowing him, he had Alice looking out for her future, but so long as she was with Jacob, Embry, and Seth, she had no idea where she was or when she would be arriving home. And so far, she had no plans to be away from Jacob right now. But she also knew it was crucial that she speak with Edward eventually to tell him that she wedding was off completely, that she loved Jacob and was in love with him, that she no longer loved him and wanted to go on with her life without him in it. She also had to give him his mother's ring back. _Unless he's already seen it in my room, _she thought silently.

Not being able to take her silence anymore, Jacob pulled the brunette to him and kissed the top of her head before saying, "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

Smiling softly she replied, "I'm not worried about him hurting me." Her smile then fell. "I'm worried about him hurting you when he finds out that I've chosen you."

"Yeah, it will kill him when he finds out." Jacob then smiled. "I'm going to love it."

Bella rolled her eyes as Embry and Seth snickered in the front seat. Turning to face them, Seth said, "Embry and I were speaking while you guys were using the bathroom at our last rest stop, and we've decided to drop you guys off at Jake's house to see Billy."

Embry nodded and said, "And we're going to let the rest of the Pack know that Jacob is back, but to not all show up right away so the reconciliation between him and Billy will happen for as long as it needs to."

Jacob grinned at his friends and said, "Thanks guys."

"It's no problem, we're happy to do it."

Bella smiled and snuggled into Jacob, melding herself to him as he held her close. She knew that there was a lot that needed to happen when they got back into Forks, but she wasn't going to worry about it right now. All she wanted to do right now was get Jacob back home to the ones that loved him and be with Jacob for the rest of their lives. She'd tell their fathers her true feelings for Jacob and how sorry and wrong she was for all the mess she put them through. And most importantly, she was going to tell them that there would be no wedding because she was choosing happiness and true love, those things that she only felt with Jacob.

* * *

Sue stood watching Billy take his medication, watching him sternly to make sure he took it. Though, he hadn't put up much of a fuss in taking them the last two or four days. In fact, he seemed to be in much better spirits than previously, though she knew the reason. The possibility of Jacob coming home was suddenly great, and that was because when her son and Embry left to go track him down, they had taken Bella Swan with them. And though she believed the girl caused nothing but trouble, she knew that if Jacob came home, it was only because of Bella. She had to also give the girl credit, for she had completely abandoned her wedding to Edward Cullen to go find Jacob. And according to Charlie, she was finally following her heart and her heart was obviously wherever Jacob was and she had gone after him. Charlie was confident that she would bring Billy's boy home, as was Billy, and she had to have faith that Bella would.

Billy finished swallowing his pills before looking at Sue with a bright smile on his face. Raising an eyebrow Sue asked, "What has you smiling so cheerfully?"

"I just have a really good feeling about today Sue, that's all," Billy replied merrily.

"You mean you believe today is the day that Jacob will come home?"

"I _know _it's the day."

Sue only nodded and took up the glass that Billy had drunken from, taking it to the kitchen sink to wash. As she did she said, "I trust Seth and Embry to find him Billy, I really do. But I also wouldn't get my hopes up that they will return with Jacob today. Even if they did find him, it would probably take a lot of persuading to make him return, probably a day or two, even with Bella with them."

He knew Sue was just being logical about the situation, but he just had a good feeling that today was the day that Seth, Embry, and Bella were bringing Jacob home. He could just see his son pulling up in front of the house with his Pack brothers and the girl of his dreams in his precious car. He could even hear the rumbling of its engine in his ears.

Belatedly, Billy realized that he actually _was _hearing Jacob's car engine. Wide-eyed, Billy quickly rolled his chair to the front door and pulled it open, rolling out onto the wooden porch. Having heard the rumbling of the engine too, Sue stepped out of house to stand next to Billy. Her eyes widened as a wide grin appeared on Billy's face, his wise face lighting up more than it had in weeks. Coming toward them down the road was Jacob's precious red Rabbit, Embry driving her towards the Black home with Seth in the passenger seat.

Embry parked the Rabbit in front of the little red house that Billy and Jacob called home. Climbing out, Embry smiled at the two adults and greeted, "Hi Sue, hi Billy."

"Mom! We're back home!" Seth cried as he got out of the car and ran to hug his mother, Sue wrapping her arms around her baby boy in joy and smothering his face with kisses.

Billy was fully concentrated on the Rabbit, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he watched Bella climb out from the backseat. Bella smiled and walked up to him, bending down to hug him as she whispered, "He's home now, Billy. We brought him back home."

As Bella pulled away, she stepped aside so Billy's vision was instantly filled with the beautiful sight of his beloved son. Jacob smiled down at his father before greeting, "Hi dad, I'm home."

Tears filled Billy's eyes and spilled over onto his cheeks before reaching up to hug his child. Once Jacob was in his arms and the two of them were in a long, overdue embrace, he said with much emotion in his voice, "Welcome home, son. I've missed you. I've missed you so much."

Jacob too had tears falling down his face as he hugged Billy, burying his face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry for running away."

"Never mind that now. All that matters is you're home. I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."


	8. Chapter 8

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 8

The reunion between Jacob and Billy was the sweetest, most heartwarming thing that Bella had ever witnessed. She had had tears in her eyes and running down her face at the sight and allowed Sue to usher her inside the Black home to give the father and son some privacy. Seth had left with Embry, the two of them heading into the woods to phase and alert the rest of the Pack of their Pack brother's return home. While they were gone, Sue began making a list of food to buy to begin to prepare to make a big feast to celebrate. Bella insisted on helping—to which Sue did not mind, considering she had heard Bella's cooking was spot on from Jacob, Seth, and Billy; Charlie too, but she thought he was biased at the time—and would accompany her to the store. But first, she had to call Charlie to alert him that she was back.

Her call with Charlie didn't last long, as she expected it not to, and before she knew it Charlie was pulling up in front of the Black home. She went out to greet him with a hug before she allowed him to turn his attention to Jacob. She watched as her father berated him, telling him how sick and worried he had everyone, about the numerous posters he had with his face plastered everywhere, of the pain he put not only Billy, but Bella in with his rash decision to run away. Jacob said nothing in retaliation, knowing that it no excuse he gave would mean anything to the police chief, but also knew that he deserved the harsh scolding he was receiving from Charlie. And when Charlie had finally run out of steam, he wrapped his arms around Jacob and held him close, telling him how much he'd missed him and that he was glad he was finally home. No one said anything about the tears that had been standing in Charlie's chocolate brown eyes.

Currently, Jacob was with his Pack brothers, reuniting and hashing out issues with them, specifically Sam. Because he was now gone, Charlie and Billy decided to take the time to talk to Bella. Sue excused herself for the time being, stating she was going to visit get Emily before coming back for Bella to go to the grocery store. The moment she was out of the house, Charlie turned his attention to his daughter.

"Okay kiddo, talk to us," Charlie began. "Where did you find Jacob?"

"In Canada, Toronto specifically," Bella replied easily.

"Yes, but where in Toronto?"

"Um…he was wandering the woods around the area."

Charlie's eyes widened. "He was living in the woods?"

Billy looked at his friend before turning to look at Bella. Taking her hand he asked, "How did you convince him to come home?"

Bella thought for a moment before saying, "I think part of it was the fact that I had gone after him, all the way to Toronto to find him. And the day we found him was the day of the wedding. I also took the time to explain to him that I had made a mistake, that being with Edward and agreeing to marry him had been a mistake."

"Was that it?"

"No, I also explained to him where my head as at and why I made the decisions that I did. I realized, especially in the past few days, that I'm always constantly trying to please everyone around me but end up pleasing no body. Or rather, I'm not pleasing myself and doing what it is that I really want. I've always allowed others to make decisions for me and I'd go along with it because it seemed easier to deal with. No one was upset and I'd do what was expected."

"By others, you mean the Cullens," Charlie inputted.

Bella nodded and gave Billy's hand a squeeze before smiling and saying, "But Jacob always challenged me to think for myself, to make my own decisions. I lost that independence for such a long time and I guess I was scared to tap back into it whenever I was with Jacob or he confronted me about issues I didn't want to deal with. He brings out the real me, the real version of me that I suppressed with and lost because of Edward. But as the wedding drew closer, I was really beginning to rethink all my choices and wondered what in the world that was wrong with me to have gotten to this point. And I think it all came to a head when Jacob ran off. The feelings that I denied about him came to surface and hit me at full force. I think I fell into a bit of a depression about his leaving, but also held out hope he'd come home. My worrying was so obvious that Alice began to tell me to just forget about him and Edward couldn't understand my constant need to worry when we were in the midst of planning the wedding. I think he tried to understand, but I don't think he really did; that or he chose not to."

Billy and Charlie both frowned upon hearing that Alice Cullen had blatantly told Bella to forget about Jacob. For her to call herself Bella's best friend, she quite frankly didn't understand that Jacob's importance in Bella's life and that _he _in fact was her best friend and always would be. Bella saw the two men's facial expressions and said, "It's alright, I didn't take it to heart obviously."

"Yes, you're stubborn like your old man that way," Billy said, looking over at Charlie with a grin.

Charlie nodded and said, "Damn straight."

Bella giggled at her dad before saying, "But it was actually thanks to dad that I was actually able to really think and make a decision. I thought that I didn't have a choice anymore, but dad told me that I always have a choice. I just had to make the right one for me and not for anyone else, and that no matter who was hurt by my actions, I would be happy so long as I decided for myself for the right reasons."

"And you decided marrying Edward wasn't the right choice for you," Billy said. "And that your heart belonged with my son."

"Yes, and as you can see, I completely abandoned the wedding to take the chance to find him, explain myself, and bring him back home. I love him Billy, I really do. He's forgiven me, but I'm not sure for how much. I won't be surprised if he still holds some resentment towards me, but I'm willing to accept it so long as I can be with him and for us to have a chance to be truly happy."

Billy gave Bella's hand a squeeze before saying, "I've never doubted your love for my boy, Bella. My only worry was whether you'd realize it before it was too late. That, and if you would take your life by the horns for yourself. But I see I had no reason to worry or doubt."

"Yes, Jacob's back, you've come to your senses, and it's pretty obvious that you and Jake are an item now. Everything turned out alright in the end and there's nothing to worry about anymore," Charlie said with a grin.

Bella and Billy looked at each other for a moment before Billy spoke up again. "I don't think so, chief."

"Why not?"

"Because Bella still has to face the Cullens and her fiancé."

"But they aren't engaged anymore. Bella isn't wearing that hideous ring anymore, and she's here with Jacob. What other sign does there need to be?"

"Dad, I have to talk to Edward about this. I need to explain the situation to him and why I've chosen Jacob," Bella said. "I at least owe him that."

Charlie looked momentarily incensed. "The hell you do!"

"Dad please, just let me do this. Besides, Edward probably isn't going to let me go that easily, not without a good reason."

"Then just say the word, kiddo. I'll have him looking down the barrel of my gun the moment you give the signal."

Bella let out an exasperated sigh while Billy chuckled, the two of them knowing that would do nothing. Even so, Bella knew that for her to finally close this chapter in her life, the chapter that she had been on for far too long, she had to face Edward and break things off for good. She was already positive he'd seen his mother's ring on her nightstand, and he probably already knew where she had taken off to. It was only right to speak to him about it face to face, even if she had reservations about it.

The sound of a car pulling up caught their attention and Charlie stood to look out the window. Seeing it was Sue with Emily in the passenger seat, he turned to his daughter and said, "Sue's here for you, kiddo."

"Okay. We'll be back later with tons of food," Bella said before heading out the door with her satchel purse and wallet.

"Make sure to buy three times as much as you think you need!" Billy called after her.

Bella waved behind her before walking to Sue's car, prepared to climb into the backseat. However before she could, Emily suddenly threw the passenger door open and bounded over to her, throwing her arms around her in a big hug. Startled Bella said, "Emily?!"

"Bella, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Emily exclaimed. Pulling away to look Bella in her face she said, "Thank you so much for bringing him home! Sam let me know that you went with Embry and Seth to find him before he went to meet up with the Pack. But I know that it was you to be the reason for him to return and abandoning your wedding to do that shows me just how much you care about and love Jacob. Thank you, Bella."

The brunette's face flushed a bit before she smiled. "I was happy to, and I do love him very much."

Emily smiled at her and hugged her once more before saying, "Now come on, let's go get the food to feed our men and celebrate Jacob's return."

Bella laughed and climbed into the car along with Emily, and Sue soon drove away from the Black home to head out of La Push to Forks. She had a feeling to get everything, they would have to go to the grocery store there. La Push's grocery store wouldn't have anything left by the time the three of them cleared the shelves.

* * *

Alice gasped as she was finally—_finally_—hit with a vision of Bella. She had been trying to look into her future and will herself to have visions about the brunette ever since she ran off with a few of those wolves after Jacob Black. She hadn't seen her in days or had any indication of when she would be returning. But now she could finally see her! It seemed as if she was with Sue Clearwater and Emily Young, and they were going into the grocery store in Forks. At last, Bella was home! Now she could alert Edward!

Alice stood from the couch to go and get her phone from where it had been charging, taking it off the cord and quickly finding her favorite brother's number. Pressing the 'Call' button, she held the device to her ear and waited for Edward to answer. After two rings he picked up saying, _"Alice."_

"Edward, I've finally seen her. She's at the grocery store in Forks. You can catch her there."

_"Finally, something good. Thank you, Alice."_

Edward hung up and Alice put her phone down, a pleased smile on her face. She turned to go upstairs, only to stop seeing Rosalie and Jasper standing behind her. Surprised by their sudden appearance, she blinked before saying, "Oh! Rose, Jazz, hi."

Rosalie frowned at her sister and said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"What? Tell Edward Bella was back? He deserves to know, Rose."

"Alice, you should have let Bella face Edward when she was ready, not spring him on her unexpectedly," Jasper explained. "And him confronting her won't do any good. Her mind is made up, was made up before she went after Jacob Black."

"No! She's just confused, that's all."

Rosalie rolled her eyes before saying, "Just give it up, Alice. You and Edward both need to open your eyes to what the rest of us have already seen and accepted. Bella Swan is in love with Jacob Black, and will in no way marry and be with our melodramatic brother. And all you've done now is cause more trouble for her when she is probably at her happiest right now."

Jasper nodded in agreement to his twin's words, all the while looking at his mate. He could tell she was having a hard time digesting what he and Rosalie had said, or rather she didn't want to believe it because she wanted to hold onto her past visions. Sometimes he wondered if she knew that life didn't always go according to her visions. He knew she knew that, but at the same time she also didn't seem to understand it. Perhaps she was so focused on Bella and Edward being together, it is hard for her to see anything else, and it was rather sad.

Giving her a sad smile, he said, "You have to think about Bella's happiness Alice, not just Edward's. Think about this: would Bella have really been happy marrying Edward, living with regrets for decades and dwelling on them while knowing she didn't really love him like she used to, just feeling obligated to be with him after everything she's gone through because of him? Or does what she feel and think not matter to either of you?"

Jasper said nothing more, only leaving the house to go hunting. Rosalie followed behind him, only pausing to say to her sister, "Think about it, Alice."

Alice watched the two blondes leave, Jasper's words swimming around in her head. Was it possible her mate was right? Was she just caring about Edward's happiness and not Bella's or taking how she felt into account? The answer suddenly became obvious, but she felt she needed to think more on it first.


	9. Chapter 9

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 9

Bella, Emily, and Sue walked along the aisles of the grocery store, grabbing this and that to buy and carry back to La Push for the celebration in just hours. Many shoppers stared at them in both awe and confusion, wondering what these three women were doing with so much food. It didn't matter to the three women though, for they had nothing else in mind but making sure they bought enough food to feed all the men in their lives, as well as fill Jacob's stomach for days—or minutes, rather. It wasn't long before the three of them decided that they had bought out the entire store and were ready to check out. Pushing their overly full carts, they made their way to an open register, the cashier looking at the number of items to ring up almost anxiously.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Bella was walking out of the grocery store with Sue and Emily, carefully maneuvering her cart towards Sue's car. The three of them filled up the trunk before putting things in the backseat, all the while making sure Bella had a place to sit on the way back to La Push. It was a very tight fit with all the things that they had bought, but they managed to get it all in Sue's car. Climbing into the car, they were set to head back to La Push and Sue started the car. Just as Sue was pulling out of her parking space, a silver Volvo suddenly appeared and stopped in front of her, causing her to slam harshly on her break, thrusting herself, Emily, and Bella forward roughly. The seatbelt catching Bella, she made a choking sound as Emily cried, "The eggs! Please tell me the eggs are alright!"

Sue panted a bit before glaring at the person getting out of the Volvo. Gripping her steering wheel tighter she ground out, "What the hell?"

The brunette in the back seat looked at Edward with wide eyes before sighing and unbuckling herself, opening the door and getting out. She grabbed a bag and looked inside, seeing that it was the eggs and passed it along to Emily before stepping up to Edward who was waiting somewhat patiently. Stopping in front of him she said rather annoyed, "Edward."

Edward's amber eyes looked over her before a look of relief washed over his face. Pulling her to him in a hug, he embraced her as he breathed out, "Thank goodness you are alright, Bella. You had me so worried, my love."

"Edward, let go of me right now," Bella said firmly, startling the vampire with her tone of voice.

Letting go of her Edward frowned and asked, "What's the matter, Bella? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Chocolate brown eyes looked up at him and Bella answered, "No, I'm not. I just got back in town and you're already ambushing me. Do you never give me a chance to breath when it's obvious I don't want you around?"

The vampire's eyes widened almost comically from Bella's ending question, Sue's as well from her position in the driver's seat. Because Bella had left the backdoor open to her car, hers and Edward's voices were drifting into the car for both her and Emily to hear. Emily looked over at Sue, her mouth twisting slightly to keep from giggling before turning back to the two individuals in front of the car. Regaining his bearings, Edward smiled down at his fiancé and reached up to cup her face, lightly rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. Bella shivered at the fierce coldness of his hands and tensed, wanting him to stop touching her. Edward however, mistook her shiver as a good sign and began to talk again.

"Bella, I understand that the planning of our wedding has stressed you out. Not only that, but Jacob's disappearance has also had you worried sick. It was very noble of you to go and find him to bring him back home to Billy. It is unfortunate that it had to happen through our wedding day, but it was still very noble of you. I'm sure Billy Black is happy and grateful to you."

"I didn't just bring him home for Billy, Edward. I brought him home for Billy, Charlie, the Pack, and myself. Jacob is an integral part of all of us and is important to us. Without him, we all lose a part of ourselves. And as for me, I lost my other half the moment ran away, no thanks to you might I add," Bella replied glaring up at him. She then reached up and grabbed Edward's wrists, roughly yanking them away from her face and stepping back away from him to put a bit of distance between them.

Confused by her statement, the mind reader asked, "What do you mean you lost your other half? You make it sound as if he is the one you are in love with and not me."

The brunette stared at Edward almost passively, tilting her head to the side while allowing the pieces to click together for the vampire. Emily, no longer being able to contain it, released a giggle and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, yet more giggles escaped her. Golden eyes shifted to the scarred woman giggling in Sue Clearwater's car and caught wind of her thoughts before looking back at the girl standing in front of him. With wide eyes he asked, "You're in love with Jacob Black?"

"Do I have to answer that if you already know the answer?" Bella asked in rebuttal.

"Bella, my love, we've been over this. You said yourself that you loved him, but you're in love with _me_. You chose to marry _me_."

"Did you ever think that perhaps I was lying to myself, Edward? That I convinced myself that I was in love with you when it was obvious to those around us that I wasn't anymore?" Chocolate brown eyes glared harder at Edward and Bella placed her hands on her hips, her shoulders squaring. "Oh, and let's not forget that day up on the mountain. You purposely let it slip that I was going to marry you knowing Jacob was in hearing distance, even when I hadn't fully accepted your proposal."

Edward had the decency to look at least a bit sheepish. "It was imperative that he know what your plans were following the newborn battle."

"Bullshit."

"Bella!" Edward couldn't believe that such foul language had escaped the sweet girl's mouth. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's bullshit. Jacob did not have to know anything, and yet you made it his business out of pettiness."

"That's not true, Bella."

"Isn't it?"

Back in the car Sue murmured to Emily, "I'm surprised she hasn't lost her temper yet."

Emily nodded before replying, "Let's give it another minute, maybe she will."

Edward looked at his fiancé almost exasperatedly before holding his hand out to her. Smiling lovingly down at her once again he spoke saying, "I understand that you are cross with me, but we shouldn't let these issues get in the way of our love for one another, especially issues pertaining to Jacob Black. The wedding date has gone by already, yes, but Alice has another date set in case of us not wedding on the original date. Come, we can go home and get everything ready for our wedding again."

Shaking her head Bella said, "There will be no wedding, Edward. At least, no wedding between you and me."

"What are you talking about? We are to be married, Bella. You are my fiancé."

"Edward don't act like you didn't retrieve your ring from my nightstand. That in itself should have told you that I no longer want to be engaged to you, no longer want to marry you, not that I ever did in the first place."

Her words hit him hard, but Edward figured that she was just releasing some pent-up anger onto him that once released, she would apologize for later. Closing his eyes briefly, he looked at her pleadingly before saying, "Bella please, come with me love. We can work this out."

"No, because there is one more thing I haven't said. And after this, I'm going back to La Push to be with Jacob." Bella stood up straighter and looked Edward straight in his eyes. "Not only did you purposely let Jacob know about the engagement I did not yet accept that day on the mountain, but you also neglected to tell me that Jacob had Imprinted on me when he kissed me. You watched me cry my heart out over Jacob, all the while knowing that he had Imprinted on me. You planned on keeping it a secret, never once letting know about it all the while knowing Jacob would be suffering because of the Imprint I didn't accept, because I didn't know about it!"

Bella's voice cracked as she ended her sentence in a shout. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Edward, her staring up at him like she didn't know him anymore. And maybe she didn't, maybe she no longer knew Edward Cullen like she thought she did, like he portrayed himself to be to her, how she chose to believe. Shaking her head, she looked back up at him before speaking once again.

"You've kept a lot of things from me, you've lied to me, and all as you claim for my protection. But the one thing I've never had to be protected from was Jacob, and you made him out to be my biggest threat when that wasn't true. The only threat he posed to you was a rival for my affection, and I was stupid to not accept and return them right away. I stupidly held out for you, and for what? To cause more problems and heartache for those around me? To hurt my best friend and the love of my life because I let you dazzle me for so long?"

"Bella-" Edward started, but was cut off by the brunette.

"I had unknowingly moved on already, but you pulled me back. You pulled me back the moment you made that stupid move to Volterra." Bella's voice had now risen, pulling the attention of others in the parking lot, and she emphasized her next words by slamming her fist into her other hand in anger. "Everything that has happened that had a negative impact on my life, was because of you! I wish I had never gone to Italy to save your sorry ass!"

Edward had a crushed expression on his face, not believing that his love was saying this to him. "Bella, you don't mean that."

"Don't you dare tell me what I do and don't mean! Edward, I'm done with you! I want no part of you anymore! Stay away from me and out of my life for good!"

Bella turned to get back into Sue's car, but was grabbed by the vampire and spun back around. In a low voice Edward said, "Bella, you can't just walk away. Remember your promise to the Volturi."

The brunette wrenched her arm away from Edward's grip before replying harshly, "Again, something that was _your _fault. It's your problem, you deal with it. And have fun telling them you manipulated and tried to steal an Alpha's soulmate."

"Bella, I love you," Edward pleaded. "Please, forgive me."

"I can't, Edward. The damage has been done and I've nothing else to say."

"I can't live without you."

"You did for the past one hundred years, Edward. Another century isn't going to kill you. If anything, I just wish you would find happiness with someone that really is your mate, someone that is good for you, and you for her."

"But where would I find someone like that? There is only you for me, Bella."

Bella gave Edward a wry smile. "If I were you, I'd go to Denali and start with Tanya. Have a nice existence, Edward."

Having nothing more to say, Bella got into Sue's car and slammed the door shut. Sue put the car in reverse and backed away from the vampire and his Volvo, before putting the car in drive and driving away back to the Reservation. It was silent on the way back for a while before Sue looked in the rear-view mirror at the brunette in the backseat. Catching her eye, she smiled at her and said, "I'm proud of you, Bella. You spoke what was on your mind and heart and he had no choice but to listen. Charlie is right, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Bella blushed and replied, "Thank you."

Emily turned around and smiled at Bella, she too proud of her for standing up to the vampire that turned her life upside down. She was glad that Sue was able to lighten Bella's mood, and she too had something to say to lighten it as well. With a grin on her face she said, "In case you were wondering before we get to Billy's house, the eggs are okay."

Bella stared at Emily for a moment before bursting into laughter, Emily and Sue joining her as she did. Despite the sober mood Edward's sudden presence had brought upon her, she was happy that it no longer existed because of Sue and Emily. She felt much lighter now, having got a lot of what she was really feeling and thinking off her chest. Of course, she didn't know what Edward would do now and hoped he thought about what she said. But he didn't matter anymore. The only one that mattered to her now was Jacob, and she couldn't wait to get back to him.

* * *

Hours later, the get-together celebrating Jacob's return home was in full swing, and everyone was gathered together happily. The Pack had surprisingly wrapped Bella up in a large group hug before hugging her individually. Even Sam had hugged her tightly, thanking her for what she had done as well as apologizing for his cold behavior towards her. Leah had hugged her and kissed each of her cheeks in happiness, hugging her once again before sincerely suggesting they hang out some time. However, the one that surprised Bella the most was Paul. He had scooped her up and spun around with her, telling her she was a wolf girl after all and had planted a sloppy kiss on her lips in thanks for bringing Jacob home. Despite her initial shock, it was quickly replaced with a brief amount of anger and she once again slapped him in the face, only this time Paul laughed it off. Jacob, like Bella, was not amused and threatened his Pack brother with bodily harm if he ever touched Bella like that again.

Not only was Jacob's return celebrated, but so was his Imprint to Bella. Billy and Old Quil took the time to explain to Charlie all about the Pack business and what really happened the past year, as well as Bella's involvement. Charlie had been beyond pissed to learn about everything that had happened right under his nose, as well as knowing that his daughter and best friend had been lying to him, but a talking down from Sue made him realize that it was for the best he didn't know right off, as well as Bella feeling guilty that she couldn't tell him anything and he soon calmed down. While this was happening, Sam spoke with Jacob and stepped down as Alpha, Jacob taking the reigns now that he had his Imprint. Bella was proud of Jacob and had kissed him enthusiastically when he had told her the news.

Currently, everyone was listening to Billy recite old Quileute legends around a large fire, the legends holding new meaning to Charlie now that he knew the truth to everything. While everyone was listening to Billy, Jacob and Bella had walked away to spend some time alone together. As they walked hand in hand, Jacob said softly, "I can't believe this is real."

Bella, who had her head resting against Jacob's shoulder, looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't believe that with everything that has happened, that you're really here with me because you want to be, because you love me, and that it all brought you to me."

Smiling Bella stopped and took hold of both of Jacob's hands. Looking up into his brown eyes she said, "It really is crazy, but everything we went through was all worth it in the end. It brought me back on the path that I was meant to take all along."

Jacob smiled and brought the brunette to him, holding her close and pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. Hugging her he asked, "Do you think we'll have any problems with the leech and his family soon?"

"Maybe, but it's not going to change the fact that I finally know my heart belongs with you and I'm staying right by your side. I love you so much, Jacob Black. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too, Bella Swan. And I can't wait for the rest of our lives either."

Jacob and Bella stood there hugging each other for a while before Jacob finally bent down and claimed Bella's lips in a passionate kiss. They soon separated and Bella kissed him once more before asking, "By the way, when the time comes can we wear flower crowns?"

Blinking in confusion, the Shifter asked, "What flower crowns? And for what time?"

Giggling Bella kissed him again before saying, "You'll know what I mean when the time comes."

Jacob didn't have the slightest idea what the brunette meant, nor was he fond of flower crowns, but if his beloved wanted to wear them for whatever reason, he would indulge her. After all, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now. He was back home with those that loved him, and he had his Imprint, his best friend, his love, his heart by his side.

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys, there is one more chapter to this story left. I can't believe it's almost over, but I can't say I'm surprised either with the direction was I going. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the last one to come. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	10. Chapter 10

Run to You

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Run to You

Chapter 10

Bella took deep breaths as she stared at herself in the mirror, not really believing she was at this moment in her life. She was dressed in a simple yet pretty sundress—white with floral lace designs and spaghetti straps and a high-low skirt—with a makeup free face to show off her natural beauty. Her brown hair hung in waves, a braid going across the back of her head. She looked really simple, and yet so beautiful at the same time. Seeing herself now really put it in perspective that today was going to happen, that it was really happening. Her wedding day.

Turning away from the mirror to look at her small bridal party, Bella asked almost nervously, "How do I look?"

Leah, Emily, and Angela all looked at her before Emily said with a smile, "Beautiful."

Nodding in agreement, Leah said, "It's definitely very you, Swan. Or should I start calling you 'Black' now?"

"Not yet, but soon," Angela piped up. Looking back at her friend Angela said, "This is how I honestly envisioned you for your wedding, Bella."

Smiling, Bella looked down at herself and replied, "Me too." She looked down at her ring finger, now bare for the first time since becoming engaged before saying, "I can't believe I'm actually about to get married. I mean, it's the second time I'm about to be married, but this time it's really happening."

"And it's happening the way it should be," Angela said. "I've never seen you so happy before than since you and Jacob got engaged."

Leah scoffed. "Oh please, they got even more disgustingly cute the moment he got down on one knee."

Emily shook her head with a smile before glancing at the clock. Seeing the time she said, "Well, if we want to make it to the wedding, we need to leave now. Let's go, everyone."

The four women exited the Clearwater house where they all got ready, slipping on flipflops before leaving, seeing Seth waiting for them by the minivan that Quil thought was a good idea to purchase for some reason or another a few months prior. Smiling at the sight of the bride, Seth hugged her in greeting before asking, "Are you ready?"

Bella smiled back and answered, "Definitely."

Seth nodded and allowed for Bella and the rest of the girls to climb into the van with Leah riding shotgun before climbing into the driver's seat. Once all the doors were shut and everyone buckled in, Seth started the van and drove away from his home, headed for First Beach. As she sat there in the moving vehicle, listening to the other four occupants talk to each other, Bella thought back on the events that led her to where she was now, particularly on how she was finally set free from the Volturi, from the Cullens, and from Edward.

Two years ago, not long after breaking up with Edward and basically telling him to shove it, Bella had thought her life was finally back on track from the whirlwind chaos it had been since finding out what Edward and the Cullens were. Unfortunately, things were never easy for her concerning them. Edward hadn't taken the breakup well at all—an understatement considering how he really was—and had called Aro to alert him that she had backed out of her promise to the Volturi. In response, the Volturi had decided to pay them a surprise visit, a visit that almost ended in disaster.

Jacob and Bella had been lying together in post-coital bliss when she had received a _very _distressed call from Alice. Of course, she had ignored it until the vampire kept calling over and over until she finally answered it annoyed. The annoyance she had felt instantly went away when she heard Alice say that the Volturi were coming and that Edward had called them telling them about her broken promise. What made it worse was that they were arriving within the hour. Jacob, while Bella was freaking out, called up the Pack to meet at the Cullen house and they all quickly got there in time before the Volturi arrived. Before they had, Jacob had attempted to rough Edward up for his call while Bella ripped into Alice about waiting so long to tell her about the Volturi coming, especially after finding out she had had the vision of it happening the day before. Carlisle and Esme had tried to diffuse the situation while Rosalie looked on in slight amusement, and had managed to do so right when Aro and the others arrived. She could remember vividly the conversation that had taken place about their predicament.

_(Flashback…)_

_"So, it seems as if young Bella is no longer marrying Edward," Aro said, completely skipping over any pleasantries. "Do I assume that to be correct in what Edward has told us, Carlisle?"_

_"It is an unfortunate reality Aro, but it is for a good reason," Carlisle replied._

_"No reason is good enough to make our laws and what we say void, something I know you understand well, old friend." Aro then looked at Bella. "Tell me Bella, is what young Edward has told us true? Have you really decided to go back on your promise to us and no longer become a vampire?"_

_Bella, though nervous about being confronted by the Volturi once again, was still very pissed off at Edward for forcing them all into this situation. And her anger spurred her on to glare at said vampire before turning her glare towards Aro and answering, "Yes, it is. I refuse to marry Edward and won't be becoming a vampire." She then turned her glare back to Edward and continued saying, "And _Edward _I'm sure has neglected to tell you the reason as to why, other than the fact that I loath his sorry ass."_

_The Volturi had been surprised by her response, though Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri couldn't help but smirk. Marcus looked back and forth between Bella and Edward in interest, taking note of the fact that the bond between them was no longer there. He took even more interest at the bond between Bella and the tall young man she was standing with, taking note that the bond between them was much stronger than the bond Bella had ever had with Edward. In fact, it was the bond of a mate that he was seeing between them. In his soft voice he said, "She has a mate Aro, a true mate. And he's standing with her right now."_

_Finally taking note of Jacob, Aro asked, "And who might you be?"_

_Jacob held Bella's hand and answered, "Jacob."_

_"And who are you to Bella?"_

_"Her boyfriend, lover, mate; take one."_

_Caius, who had been observing Jacob and the Pack (all in human form) in silence for a while, took in their scents and his nose rose in disgust at the fowl stench. His red eyes narrowed for a moment before growling and hissing, "You're a werewolf." Turning his gaze to Bella he hissed, "You've left one of our kind to be with one of these wretched creatures. You've broken your promise for this filth."_

_Jacob and the Pack growled in response, though they weren't as incensed as Bella was in that moment. Taking a step forward Bella shouted, "Shut up, you asswipe!"_

_"Bella!" Edward cried in shock, the Cullens and Volturi even more so at Bella's bold cry._

_Jacob, not at all surprised by Bella's rebuttal, stepped forward with her and responded, "We're not normal werewolves, leech. We're spirit wolves, protectors of our lands and people. We protect them from Cold Ones like you and are only barely civil with them because my great-grandfather and the doctor made a treaty to have peace, a treaty which shouldn't have been established in the first place."_

_Aro nodded in interest before saying, "Fascinating. And what pray tell makes you say that Bella is your mate and taking her away from Edward?"_

_"He messed with her mind and tricked her into hating me," Edward cut in, only to be cuffed in the head by Rosalie._

_"The hell he did," Rosalie hissed._

_Giving them a stern look, Aro said, "I want to hear from Jacob and Bella."_

_"We spirit wolves find our mates by way of Imprinting, and a few months ago I Imprinted on Bella before a battle with an army of newborns."_

_Jane glared at the Cullens before saying, "I knew you all didn't take out those newborns on your own."_

_"Anyway, Bella never knew about it because I wanted her to love me without the aid of the Imprint, and emotions were severely high that day."_

_"He was also injured and heavily medicated, so it's no surprise that he didn't think to tell me," Bella inputted. "But Edward _did _know about it, but never mentioned it so I would stay enthralled and dazzled by him, foolishly declaring a love for him that I no longer had but didn't realize until the planning of that stupid wedding."_

_Aro nodded. "I see. And Imprinting is simply finding your mate?"_

_"It's like, finding your life mate, your soul mate," Jacob replied. _

_Marcus nodded in agreement before saying, "I concur with the young lad. The bond between him and Bella is like nothing I've ever seen before. If there was ever anything between her and Edward, it no longer exists."_

_Caius snarled and said, "None of that matters, though. The girl is with a Child of the Moon and I refuse to allow such creatures to continue to exist. We eliminate these werewolves now."_

_"Caius, wait a moment," Aro said, but it was too late._

_Caius charged towards Jacob, Felix, Demetri, and a few more of the guard going with him. Jacob pushed Bella behind him while Paul phased on the spot and met Caius head on, knocking the blond vampire on his back. The rest of the Pack phased as well, Jacob doing so only after Esme quickly took Bella from him. Before Bella knew it, an all-out brawl had erupted between the Volturi and the Pack; Marcus, Aro, and the twins didn't move at all while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper joined the fray. Carlisle pleaded with Aro to call the guard and Caius off, saying that they could come to some sort of consensus. Bella could only look on in horror, especially when Caius had gotten Jacob in a chokehold and was about to tighten his grip, ready to crush his neck and kill him. Remembering how broken Jacob had looked the last time a vampire had gotten a hold of him, tears filled Bella's eyes and she screamed, "NO!"_

_Her yell reverberated around them and to everyone's surprise, Caius and the rest of the Volturi guard all stopped attacking, their heads flying back as if something had knocked into them and causing them to stumble and fly back. Surprise was evident on the Volturi's faces, but Bella wasn't caring. Instead, she ran to stand in front of Jacob and cried, "I won't let you hurt him! I'd rather die before I let you hurt Jacob!"_

_She then turned her attention to Edward, angry tears standing in her eyes. "You see all the bullshit your actions have put us through? Has done to us? Is _doing _to us? This is all your fault!"_

_Edward looked at Bella painfully and said, "Bella love, I'm just taking the appropriate actions so we can be together again."_

_"Why don't you take the appropriate actions and go die? Get this through your thick skull, Edward: I don't love you anymore and never will. I. Don't. Want. You."_

_Edward seemed to have the wind knocked out of him at her declaration and he practically crumbled, only being caught by Emmett. Aro was surprised by Bella's harsh words to Edward, especially considering the last time he had seen her, she had been adamant about wanting to be with Edward, even dying for him. To see that supposed love now turned to hatred was interesting to say the least, especially considering she was no longer being dazzled by the young vampire. Looking back at Bella standing in front of Jacob, he deduced that her incapacitating his guard was due to her mental shield, something he wished he could use but knew it to be fruitless. After staring at the brunette for a moment longer, Aro made a decision and turned back to Carlisle._

_"Carlisle, this is what will happen. Bella's promise to us is no longer valid, especially considering she is the mate to this young wolf." He took a look at Jacob, taking in how regal he looked and his massive size. "An Alpha's mate at that, it would seem. The wolves will be left alone to thrive as they will."_

_"Aro!" Caius yelled, only to be silenced by Aro._

_"However, we will be taking Edward as recompense for all of this foolishness to serve the Volturi indefinitely. It seems to me that he is the common denominator in everything that has happened up to now. Not only that, but we will be taking Alice for her lie concerning Bella's future in becoming one of us, and she will serve us as well. And finally, you will return to Volterra with us to serve for the next century for allowing such absurdity to happen and continue. Your family can join us if they like, and you may leave once your sentence has been served. But as for Edward and Alice, their sentences stand for the rest of their immortal lives with Jane and Alec watching over them." Aro then turned to look at Bella. "And Bella, you are to never dabble in the world of the supernatural ever again. I know you have no choice concerning your mate, but outside of him and his fellow wolves, absolutely no more or there will be grave consequences for you and your wolf family."_

_Bella, who had been holding her breath the entire time Aro dished out the sentences, nodded and released the air she had held in. What Aro asked of her, she could definitely do. She had no plans whatsoever to deal with anymore supernatural that wasn't Jacob and the Pack. _

_Pleased with her agreement, Aro turned to look at the sulking and seething Caius before saying, "Stop your pouting, Caius. They seem to be harmless creatures unless provoked, just like you had done just now." He then turned to Alec. "Alec, if you please."_

_Alec nodded and released his power, instantly numbing Edward and Alice's senses despite their protests, and thus allowing Felix and Demetri to grab hold of them. Well, Demetri would have with Alice has Jasper not picked her up first and growled in his face, silently telling him to back off. Esme looked up at Carlisle and took hold of his hand, she silently making the decision to join Carlisle in Volterra, just as Jasper obviously was going to with Alice._

_Seeing things had settled and their work there was done, Aro looked at Bella once more before saying, "Goodbye, Isabella. May you enjoy the rest of your miserable human existence."_

_With that, he, the rest of the Volturi, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, and Jasper all left never to be seen again. Bella let out a sigh of relief before turning and hugging Jacob's wolfy neck, burying her face in his soft fur as she heard him rumble in relief. Finally, _finally_, they were safe and could go on with their lives._

_(End Flashback…)_

Rosalie and Emmett had left Forks, though said 'goodbye' to Bella before doing so, as well as putting the Cullen mansion up for sale. Ever since that day, life had been good to Bella and now it was about to get better. Pretty soon the van stopped and she and her bridal party were climbing out of the van and walking along the sands of First Beach towards the wedding. Stopping by a basket, they all deposited their flipflops into it before getting in line to walk down the aisle to the alter barefoot, toes buried in the sand. As music played and Leah and Seth walked down the aisle, followed by Emily and Sam, and then Angela by herself as she was Bella's maid of honor, Bella walked up to Charlie who was waiting with a smile on his face.

In a soft voice she said, "Hi dad."

Charlie smiled down at his daughter and said, "You look beautiful, kiddo. Are you ready for me to walk you down the aisle?"

"I think you're more excited about it than I am."

Charlie chuckled and turned to Sue—who he was now dating himself—and allowed the woman to place a crown of flowers on Bella's head, as well as hand her a bouquet of wild flowers. Once she was set with those, he proudly escorted his daughter down the aisle to the man that was like his son.

As they walked down the aisle, family and friends seated on chairs and watching her, Bella's chocolate eyes were firmly on Jacob's form, taking in his khaki pants, white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, and the flower crown settled on his head as well with Embry by his side as best man. She looked at his bright smile, how his brown eyes shone with unadulterated love as he gazed at her approaching form. It wasn't long before they reached the alter where the old officiate was waiting, and Charlie gave Bella a kiss on her cheek before taking a seat next to Renee who had made it for the wedding of their only child.

Handing her bouquet to Angela, Bella turned to Jacob and took his hands in hers before saying almost breathlessly, "Hi."

"Hey honey," Jacob replied softly. "You look beautiful."

Bella blushed and ducked her head before looking back up at him with a bright grin on her face. The officiate smiled at the young couple and asked, "Are you two ready for the beginning of the rest of your lives together?"

Jacob turned to look back at Bella and asked, "Ready honey?"

Nodding with a smile on her face, Bella replied surely, "Ready."

* * *

The reception was a lively affair, everyone celebrating the newly married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. Bella had had her first dance with Jacob, as well as had a turn with every member of the Pack sans Leah, as well as Charlie and even Billy. There had been a moment of embarrassment when Renee had told Jacob she expected grandchildren nine months from now, but other than that everything had been great. And when Bella had tossed the bouquet, it had landed in Leah's hands who looked utterly stunned to have been the one to catch it.

While everyone was still celebrating at the reception, Jacob and Bella had snuck away back to First Beach and were now seated on their log, their flower crowns deposited in the sand. Bella looked at the gold band she had placed on Jacob's finger before turning to look back at the one on her own finger. On it was Jacob's mother's ring, Sarah's ring. He had used it to propose and had only taken it back briefly to use it again in their wedding ceremony. It was such a beautiful simplistic ring, a gold band with three pink flowers engraved on it, tiny diamonds on the center of each flower. It was such a lovely ring and Bella felt honored that Jacob wanted her to wear it.

Still looking down at her ring, Bella said, "I can't believe that we're married."

Jacob wrapped his arm around his new wife and pulled her into his side, placing a kiss on her head before saying, "Believe it, Bells. It really happened and I can finally call you my wife."

"After everything that we've been through to get to this point, I don't think a better outcome could have happened."

Chuckling, Jacob nodded in agreement and gently pulled Bella onto his lap. Pressing his lips against hers in a sweet kiss, he asked, "And no regrets, right?"

Shaking her head, Bella answered, "Never. If I had to do everything all over again, I now know that I will always run to you, no matter what. You are the only one for me, Jacob Black. I am yours and you are mine, and I love you until the end of time and even after."

Jacob grinned and kissed Bella deeply and passionately before pulling away and replying, "And I love you just the same, honey. Always have and always will."

Bella grinned and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck in a hug, kissing him once more before lying her head over onto his shoulder. Yes, it had taken a while for Bella to find her way back to Jacob, but once she had she had run straight to him. He was her happiness, her heart, her life, and he was the happily ever after she would always have. She loved him with all of her heart and soul, and nothing and no one could and would ever change that.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the end of Run to You. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed this story and staying tuned to it as it went on. Your feedback has been very much appreciated and I'm gad that you all stayed for it from beginning to end and hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this small story of Jacob and Bella. Again, thank you all so much and I hope you stay tuned for whatever is to come next. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
